


Roses and Flames

by Sister_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_winchesters/pseuds/Sister_winchesters





	Roses and Flames

Y/N) walks into the bunker, fuming, as always after a hunt with the boys, mostly Dean, because once again, he always likes to tell her how horrible of a hunter she is, and how she needs to quit.

“Fuck you” she mutters, pushing past Dean as she walks to her room.

Charlie watches, before looking at Sam.

“What did he do this time?” She asks, Sam rolls his eyes, “he’s pushing her away, what do you expect” he says shaking his head as he walks to his room.

* * *

Charlie walks to (Y/N)’s room, she walks in seeing her on her bed crying.

“(Y/N/N)” she says softly, walking to her, she hugs her after she sits on the bed.

“Maybe I should leave the bunker” she whispers to Charlie, “he hates me anyway, what’s the point?” She growls, moving away from Charlie she starts packing her bag.

She finishes packing and looks around, she writes Sam a note, not even writing Dean one, before she moves past Charlie, leaving the bunker.

**Dean’s P.O.V**

I walk out of my room, finding the courage to talk to (Y/N), I knock on her door, only to hear Charlie.

“She left Dean.. why do you care if she’s here or not?” She asks, before walking away.

“Read this. You’ve broken her Dean, all because you can’t admit your damn feelings!”

Sam shoves a note into my chest and walks away. I look down at the paper before walking to the kitchen, I grab the whiskey then start reading after I pour a drink.

_Sammy,_

_I’m sorry, but I can’t live at the bunker anymore. Dean’s too harsh on me, I don’t know why I’m a good hunter, I do as I’m told, I’m not sure what I’ve done to him._

_Keep you and him safe please, I’ll text you, but don’t tell him anything._

_But I promise I’ll keep in touch with you, I’m going to Donna’s for the week, after that, I don’t know where I’ll go, but don’t come after me._

_What’s the point in staying when Dean won’t ever see at me the way you used to see Jess, so I’m sorry I’m leaving._

_I’m sorry Sammy, please keep each other safe, goodbye._

_(Y/N)_

I growl, pushing the whiskey away I grab the keys to Baby and make my way to her, then drives towards Donna’s house.

**(Y/N)’s P.O.V.**

She sits in front of Donna’s house, not able to get out yet, she wipes her tears away, shaking her head, “why am I even crying” she growls getting out and closing her car door.

She starts walking in, until a voice stops her, “turn around, go towards the freeway, but then turn left right before you get on the freeway” Donna states, standing in the door.

She raises a brow, “why?” She questions.

“Because I said so, now get” she states, (Y/N) nods quickly, walking back to her car she goes where shes told shes needed.

* * *

What she didn’t know was the Dean was waiting where Donna told her to go to, (Y/N) had always told him that her favorite flowers were roses and one date she’d kill to go on was one with a bonfire, but she didn’t think he was actually listening, or cared.

She pulls into the dirt patch, shaking her head she gets out,

“What are you doing here?” she asks, raising a brow as she looks at Dean.

He takes a deep breath as he starts walking towards her, holding the flowers in front of him.

“Listen, I’m not good at any of this word shit, okay, but I read the note you left Sam, and I..” he pauses, setting the flowers on her hood, he starts the bonfire, “I’ve remembered everything you’ve told me (Y/N/N), from the flowers, the bonfire” he says, stepping closer, but she takes a step back, he huffs, shaking his head, he stops walking.

“Listen, please stop, I’m trying to say that I’m sorry okay?” he almost growls, making her jump slightly, he frowns, almost getting angry, biting his lip he turns walking away.

“You need to relax Dean” She mutters, “and probably work on your apologies” she teases, making him turn, raising a brow at her, “you’re an asshole Dean, and you hurt me, in more ways than one”

“I know-” She cuts him off, “I’m not done” she growls, it was his turn to jump, never hearing her sound like that ever.

“You treated me like dirt Dean, it wasn’t fair to me, I’m a damn good hunter and you fucking know it, so I don’t know what crawled up your ass on all of those hunt’s but… I can’t keep living like that Dean, my heart hurts, my head hurts, I can’t take it” she says, shaking her head, she can’t help but look at the fire, “roses and flames, huh?” she questions, “didn’t know you were listening to my drunk rant there Dean” she says.

“Of course I was,” he says, shaking her head she goes to turn around, “stop, please,” he says, she could hear something in his voice, not sure what it was, she turns, he’s right behind her, “I care about you okay? More than pie! But I didn’t know what to do about it so I pushed you away, I’m not good at this shit okay?” his voice raises, she glares at him, thinking about everything as she listens to him.

“I.. you kill me woman!” he exclaims, “you make my heart race, you make my mind spin, I don’t know what the hell to do”

Her eyes go wide, not expecting to hear this from Dean, he walks closer to her, “I… I don’t know what to do” he states, his eyes searching hers as he to her, closing the distance between them, “tell me what I do” he says, she searches his eyes, trying to distinguish if he’s being serious or not.

“Let’s hug it out, bitch” she jokes, turning awkward, she blushes and looks at the ground, Dean can’t help the laugh the erupts past his lips, “did you just quote Entourage?” he asks, pulling her into a hug, burying his face into her neck, breathing her smell in, she smelled like baby, leather and sunshine, ‘God, when did I become this?’ he asks himself, shaking his head he pulls away.

Looking up at him, their eyes meet, biting his lip, he quickly leans in, just staying an inch away, his hot breath blowing across her lip, she closes her eyes, closing the distance she kisses him, it wasn’t what they both thought it would be.

Her lips were soft, tasted like cherry, his new favorite flavor, making him pull her closer.

His lips were chapped and rough, a hint of whiskey coming off, she wraps her arms around his neck, the taste of his lip, her new favorite.

**_~Back At The Bunker~_ **

Sam watches (Y/N) and Dean walk in, hand in hand, waiting for the story.

After telling it, Sam and Charlie are both laughing on the floor, “you quoted Entourage?” Sam laughs more,

“Good god, you really are made for each other, quoting movies and such,” Charlie says, making (Y/N) blush as she shakes her head, pulling Dean to his room, a smirk playing on his lips, hearing her whisper

“Let’s show them other movies we can quote” before his bedroom door closes, the bunker door slams shut as Charlie and Sam both quickly leave the bunker.


End file.
